Caught Redhanded
by JockeySmurfette
Summary: "Did I just see you giving a once over at Booth?" Angela asked maliciously. This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction. One-shot for now but might evolve into a longer story if you like it! BB and Angela.


Sitting at her desk, Dr Brennan watched intensely her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, as he left her office, but the view was obstructed by her best friend's body. Leaning on the doorstep, Angela was grinning. _Temperance Brennan, you naughty girl_, she tought, both amused and surprised by her friend's attitude.

« Did I just see you giving a once over at Booth? » she asked maliciously.

« What? Wait, no! I did not! » answered a rather embarrassed anthropoligist. Angela couldn't help but chuckle at her flushed face and wide eyes, and she sat, facing her. « Really? 'Cause it really seemed so from were I was standing! C'mon Bren, no need to deny it! I could almost see the heat emanating from your body! ».

« I'm telling you Angela: I was not giving any 'once over' to Booth! He's my Partner! » she exclaimed.

The young artist sighed, but the smile never left her lips. « Well, if you say so…But you were totally checking someone out and besides Booth and I, there was nobody you could see from your desk… So I assume it wasn't me you were checking out... » She leaned into the chair, crossing her arms on her chest.

« Objectively speaking, you are a very healthy, intelligent and alluring woman Ange, and that would be normal for any other woman, including me, to be attracted by you, without feeling any shame. Not that I am, but that could be a possibility… » Satisfied with her answer she mirrored her friend's posture. _A-ha I tipped you down huh? Or is it pipe down? Never mind, it worked… _she thought proudly.

« Did you really think you could change the subject like this? I mean, I am Angela Montenegro, did you forget? I. Never. Drop. Subjects. Especially when it's about my BFF having the hots for her Sexy FBI Agent! » she said after a short moment, pointing a finger to Brennan.

« I am not 'having the hots' for Booth, whatever that means, and he certainly is not mine! » she almost shouted, which took Angela aback. _Since when does Bren react that way? Oho I hit a nerve then!!_

She leaned on the desk, looking at her straight into the eyes, « But you wish he was, right? ». No answer.

« And you were checking him up just before I came, am I right? And I know I am 'cause I'm always right when it comes to heart matters. »

That very last sentense made Brennan react and she stood up. « Since when finding Booth attractive became heart matters?!! It has nothing to do with feelings! It's only physical and perfectly natural for any woman to be attracted by him! Booth is - »

Before she could finish her phrase the Booth in question appeared, his charming smile on his face. « What am I Bones? ». She froze in place, then turned to face him. Both him and Angela noticed her reddish cheaks. _Wow, I couldn't imagine Bones was the kind of woman to blush, she's cute…Wait, cute? Nah, she's hot, but that I won't tell her…_Booth thought. He was feeling playful.

« So Bones? What were you saying I was? »

« She was saying that you were hot, » Angela told , suddenly covering her mouth with her hands, realising what she had just said.

If Brennan had not been the cool-headed she was, she might just have killed her at this precise moment, with her bare hands. Instead of doing it she shot her a murderous glance.

« I was NOT saying you are hot! What I was saying is that you'd be a perfect mate to satisfy a woman biological urges, that's it, » she let on, oblivious to the fact that Booth and Angela were rolling eyes.

« Do you hear yourself speak Bones? 'mate', 'satisfy biological urges'…it sounds soooo academic and boring… »

It was Temperance's turn to roll her eyes. Sensing another of their banter was going to start, Angela took the opportunité to move off.

Reaching the doorstep she turned to the two partners. « Well guys, don't forget one important thing: sometimes it's good to surrender to UST, and I'm sure it'd be a great thing for you to do! ».

She headed towards her office, grinning madly as she remembered a confused Brennan and a rather flustered Booth behind her.

« I don't know what she means, » the anthropologist said, still looking at the empty spot where her friend has been standing a few seconds before.


End file.
